Requirements for solar photovoltaic (PV) module installations often include numerous challenging thresholds such as a minimum wind uplift resistance and a minimum snow load weight the installation will support. This has resulted in solar PV systems often requiring labor intensive and time consuming installation. For example, solar PV roof systems typically utilize roof penetration or a ballast to secure a solar module to the roof mounting structure. Roof penetration solar PV systems, for example, require roof penetration hardware materials and installation thus increasing system weight and installation time and labor. And ballast solar PV systems, for example, require the placement of heavy weighted objects, often cinder blocks, thus increasing system weight and installation time and labor.